My Two Worlds Falling Apart
by FangsGoddess13
Summary: If you're a Fax fan... you'll LOVE this
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is my first fanfic, it's my b-day today and I have nothing to do… (kinda sad I know) so what better way to spend it than with Max and the flock?**

**Hee hee… I'm such a nerd…**

**This is dedicated to one of my best friends in the entire world, Ashley _____ (she's paranoid so I cant say her last name)**

**So here goes nothing...**

Saving the world is a full time job, but keeping my world together seems just as hard.

After destroying Itex in Germany staying at Jeb and Mrs. Martinez's house – aka mom and dad – didn't last long. Don't get me wrong, they were really nice and it almost felt like home. Key word: almost.

I've really been thinking about why we've never been able to settle down anywhere – besides the fact that we always get chased away by mutants and mad scientists. The flock and I have been on the run ever since Jeb "died" two years ago – or at least we though he was dead. They always feel safest when I'm the only one they have to depend on, and I always feel best when I have no one to depend on. So if I mess up, it's because I was flawed, not because I depended on someone else and they let me down.

Right now, I chose to have no one to depend on, to have others bestow their trust in me. So if something comes after us, we'll be ready. And, something always comes after us.

We were all tired from flying all day; and sleeping in the tree tops after you've been sleeping in a bed for two weeks isn't exactly comfortable.

"What's the plan?"

I jumped up from the branch I was sitting on and almost fell off. Fang. "Jeez, next time could you attempt to make some noise?"

"Sure, how about I wear a bell around my neck next time."

Even in the darkness, you don't need super enhanced eyesight to know that Fang just rolled his eyes.

He sat down on the branch next to me, still waiting for an answer to his question.

"Can't you just be happy with the answer I gave the rest of the flock before they fell asleep?" Earlier when Gazzy had asked me the same question I had simply replied "There's always a plan.", and left it at that. Why worry them for no reason, right?

"No." he said turning towards me. "I can't because I know that there isn't a plan. Max, I know that you're used to doing everything all on your own, but after we had uh… broken up, I saw that no matter how easy you make it seem, your job is a pain in the ass. You don't have to do it by yourself you know." He looked down at the ground nearly fifty feet below us. "I can always help."

That was the longest speech I ever heard Fang make, and there wasn't even a video camera to record it with, Dang it. Note to self: carry around super small video camera at all times.

I think it took me a little too long to respond. The look on his face when he looked up at me, to any other person that face would have looked totally emotionless, but I could tell by the way he scrunched up his cheeks right under his eyes that my silence was torture.

"Thanks Fang, but like you said, it's a pain in the ass. You don't need to freak yourself out by taking any of it on yourself."

He was still staring at me, even though he hadn't relaxed a bit. So slowly that the suspense had me biting my lip, he lowered his hand so it cradled my cheek.

"Max, you're not alone, let me help. Stop blocking everyone out."

"Harder than it sounds."

"That's only 'cause you make it hard." He let his hand drop. "I'll take the next shift, go to sleep, you need it."

"Okay."

Here we are, six bird kids and a mutant dog, in a tree, hiding from the world. The way it has always been.

**Well, there's the first part, tell me what you think. Should I keep going?**

**And if you've had time to read the story on my profile I really like that one... so plz plz plz review about that one too, it would really mean a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and subscriptions (:**

**I think I drove all my friends crazy by naming every single one of my subscribers, hee hee.**

**And if you guys have written anything that you'd want me to read, just post the link on my profile and I'll check it out! **

**Well, here's some more Max Ride… **

An hour after that _really_ awkward conversation, I still couldn't sleep so I told Fang that I'd take over his watch.

It was about 2 AM and I was about to log on and read Fang's latest blog, (as his best friend you'd think I'd read them a little more often).

Before I could even get to the web site Angel came over and snuggled in my lap. I put my arms around her and said, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I can't sleep, this tree is uncomfortable, I miss my bed at Jeb and Mom's house."

Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy had also taken to calling Dr. Martinez, "Mom".

"Yeah, it was nice. But you know we can't stay there forever." And I still don't trust Jeb. "Oops, you heard that didn't you?"

Sometimes it's useful to have a six hear old mind reader in your flock, but the only bad thing is that it's hard to keep things to yourself sometimes.

"Yeah I heard. I know you don't trust Jeb, neither does Fang."

"After he hurt us so badly… I … I … just couldn't let that happen again Angel." My arms tightened around her as I thought about seeing Jeb at the school after those two years when we thought he was dead.

"I love you Max."

"I love you too Angel."

There was a long silence after that. I thought she had fallen asleep but it turns out she was just as deep in thought as I was.

"Max?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm listening to Fang's dream."

"Is it interesting?" I hope my blazing curiosity wasn't too obvious.

She paused for second and then sighed. "Usually I don't do this because I think it's a _violation of privacy_ - or whatever – but Fang has been dreaming about you for the past month. He can't stop thinking about the last time you kissed in the cave back when we were hiding out in the canyon. He analyzes your every move so he can try to find out if you feel the same way. I would have helped him out and told him that you do, but I didn't know if you wanted me to."

I don't know exactly when, but sometime during her speech my jaw dropped open, and as soon as I gained coherency, I snapped it shut.

"I know you love him too Max, just tell him." Angel jumped out of my lap and back up to the branch she had been on before. "Goodnight Max." she whispered.

***

"Max! We've been flying for hours, how much longer?" Gazzy had been asking the same question for about three hours, it was about noon now. Usually I could take all the nagging when I actually knew where we were going, but being clueless like this was seriously starting to piss me off.

Fang hadn't said a word since last night. I'm sure he was waiting for me to give in and ask for help. Well, guess what? Not happening.

Gazzy was right though, we were all exhausted and I really wasn't in the mood to sleep in a tree again. We were flying somewhere over the south of Michigan so it seemed like a good place to land.

"Guys! Go down, here's good!" I yelled so they could hear me through the roaring wind.

I heard the cheers of relief coming from the entire flock… everyone was happy to finally be landing, except Fang. Fang knew I had absolutely no idea what to do next.

Apparently my purpose in life is to save the world. Only one problem though, I have no clue how.

Okay what I'm about to tell you next might sound kind of creepy, and no, I'm not crazy, (I don't think). For the past while I've been hearing this weird voice in my head and I eventually found out that it was Jeb. But even after Jeb said that his voice had served its purpose and he didn't need to use it anymore, it still came back.

So there you have it, I have a weird little voice in the back of my head telling me what to do. Well, that voice hasn't showed up since we left Jeb and Mom's house. Hence the reason I'm lost.

"You guys hungry?" I yelled back to them.

"YES! We're starved!" Nudge yelled for all of them.

We were pretty close to the ground now, and I don't think it would kill them if I took just a minute to myself.

And with that, I closed my eyes, broke free from leading the flock and just dove downwards headfirst. That rush, that thrilling jolt of adrenaline I'm almost positive is impossible to get while on two legs. My hair was slapping so hard against my back that it hurt, but I really didn't care. The wind was skimming my feathers and numbing the tips of my wings from the cold.

I didn't even need to open my eyes to know the exact moment I had to turn my wings out to catch the wind before I hit the ground. My wings caught the wind and there was a sharp shot of pain, but it was good pain, it just brought more adrenaline after the shock wore off.

When I finally opened my eyes the flock was still way above me, but lowering to try to land. They were all smiling at me, probably glad that I had the slightest ounce of fun after all the running from Itex in the last few months.

I barely noticed any of the other smiles, because Fang's was the one that made my heart squeeze… and then I blacked out.

**Sorry to leave it so suspenseful but I promise to update in the next few days (: **

**Again, if there's anything you want me to read, plz just send me the link and I promise I will!**


End file.
